During both ground operations and flight operations of an aircraft, it may be necessary to open the flight deck door that separates the flight deck, or cockpit, from the cabin of the aircraft. For instance, when a flight crew is replaced during ground operations, one flight crew will leave the flight deck and another flight crew will enter the flight deck. In the case of a passenger aircraft, this often occurs while passengers are deplaning and boarding, which frequently takes place near the front of the aircraft, adjacent to the flight deck. In such situations, it would be desirable to provide separation between the flight deck and the cabin of the aircraft. In some cases, a simple curtain is drawn to separate the flight deck from the cabin area, while the flight crew moves in and out of the aircraft.
Similarly, during flight operations, a member of the flight crew may need to leave the flight deck temporarily, requiring the flight deck door to be opened. Again, in these situations, it would be desirable to separate the cabin area from the flight deck when the flight deck door must be opened during flight operations to provide the privacy, security, or both, that may be needed.
What is needed is an improved way to provide separation between different areas of an aircraft during both flight and ground operations.